En la tienda
by alemar107
Summary: Es mi vision de porque Hermione no concretó con Ron mientras estaban buscando los horrocruces. Lemon


Books » Harry Potter » **En la tienda**

Author: Alemar107

Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/General - Reviews: 17 - Published: 09-08-08 - Updated: 09-08-08

id:4526647

En la tienda

Hermione se despertó, podía oler el insípido café que Harry había preparado y lo vio cruzando la sala.

El verla despierta se detuvo.

\- Voy por algo de comer – Declaró lánguidamente. Ella asintió aún medio dormida, miró a su lado y notó que Ron no estaba – Está en el baño – Dijo el morocho antes de salir.

Así se quedó, sentada dentro de la bolsa de dormir, con los cabellos alborotados, la mirada perdida deseando continuar en las tierras de Morfeo, pero sabiendo que debía levantarse.

No se había acostumbrado a dormir vestida, puesto que los jeans eran demasiado ajustados, así que lo hacía con un pantalón de franela, que la protegía del frío y además eran útiles al momento de deber huir, si ello acontecía.

Se lo sacó y buscó los pantalones de lona, pero primero divisó su sujetador, eso era con algo que no podía lidiar, no podía dormir con sostén y se había ingeniado una técnica malabarística para sacar la prenda sin deber retirar la remera.

Lo tomó, acomodó frente a ella y comenzó la labor circense.

\- ¡Maldición! – declaró. No era propio de ella mal decir pero la prenda se había enredado y no podía acomodarla.

Miró al frente, Ron tardaría siglos en el baño y Harry aún más buscando algo que comer, así que sin dudarlo se sacó la remera dejando su anatomía expuesta, apenas pasar la prenda por su cabeza, logró ver a Ron, de pie frente a la recámara mirándola con la boca abierta.

Obviamente su primera impresión fue taparse, de hecho lo hizo, pero supuso que él se iría, y sin embargo continuaba allí, mirándola y a su vez ella no le apartaba tampoco la mirada.

Allí estaban, ella solo con sus bragas, su torso desnudo y él tapando su fantástico cuerpo con apenas una toalla.

\- Me bañé – logró decir el pelirrojo pasando la mano por su cabello mojado y sosteniendo con la otra el taparrabos.

Hermione no podría decir nada, se limitó a seguir el movimiento de la mano masculina que al subirse tensaba el músculo del brazo mostrando más aún el hecho de que Ron ya era un hombre.

Por su parte la remera hecha un bollo sobre su pecho no llegaba a taparla del todo y la bolsa de dormir dejaba al descubierto su casi desnudez y sus perfectos muslos demostrando que ella era una mujer.

Ron se acercó y arrodilló detrás de ella que continuaba sentada en el piso.

El sujetador a medio poner, tenía uno de sus tirantes sobre el hombro y el otro ¡Quién sabía donde! Y aún menos le importó saberlo a Hermione cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo recorrerle la desnuda espalda y acariciarla hasta llegar a la nuca.

Iba a decir algo, pero de repente todo conocimiento del lenguaje desapareció de su prodigiosa mente y más cuando los labios de Ron se posaron sobre su hombro y bajaron el molesto tirante.

\- No lo necesitas – declaró ronco.

¿Cuándo había cambiado la voz? Si parecía ayer cuando con su infantil tono se quejaba de la comida.

Miró sobre su hombro y Ron sin dudarlo, apresó su barbilla con la mano que estaba en la nuca y acercó sus labios, besándola.

Correspondió el beso, girando y abrazándolo, soltando la remera, único obstáculo que impedía el roce de sus pechos. Casi sin transición alguna las bocas se abrieron y dieron paso a sus cálidas y húmedas lenguas que se enfrentaron en una danza frenética.

Hermione estaba embriagada por esa sensación, sintió la mano de Ron acercándose a su pecho, separándose apenas para darle el espacio para que pudiera tomar posesión de sus senos.

No pudo evitar gemir cuando los dedos de Ron acariciaron sus pezones, y un jadeante grito cuando el pelirrojo se atrevió a pellizcar uno de ellos. Si él tuviese esa habilidad para manipular los frascos en pociones de seguro sería el mejor miembro del club de eminencias, pero evidentemente Ronald Weasley utilizaba sus habilidades sólo para enloquecerla.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano tomó vida propia, puesto que no concebía otra opción y se posó, presionando, sobre la toalla que tapaba la anatomía del pelirrojo y notó su erección.

Ron lanzó un gruñido, en señal que le gustaba la presión que ella ejercía sobre su miembro.

Evidentemente no era ella, la que estaba haciendo eso, lo más probable fuera que una maldición imperio la estuviese dominando, pero, de ser así, su visión de dicha maldición cambiaría por completo, ya que el escuchar a Ron gemir al igual que ella por sus caricias era entrar en el paraíso.

Él habilidosamente había llegado a su sur, tocándola por sobre las bragas y provocando que se estremeciera ante su tacto. Pronto notó que la humedad que ya rodeaba su sexo se acrecentaba y que no podía esperar más, pero aún el miedo la poseía.

Haciendo uso de su destreza física, Ron la alzó y la subió sobre él, a horcajadas, friccionando su erección contra su vientre.

Ella sin dudarlo, le sacó la toalla, única prenda que impedía verlo completamente desnudo, y definitivamente esa fue la visión más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Su miembro se elevaba al cielo, como rogando poseerla, luego de observarlo, levantó los ojos para escuchar la declaración que rompería con todas las barreras que alguna vez se interpusieron entre ellos, desterró todos los miedos que su mente impedía estar con él.

\- Te amo – Profundo y sentido, así lo había oído salir de los labios de Ron.

\- Yo también – Decía al tiempo de levantarse, y sacarse la última prenda que poseía.

Sin dudarlo, se dejó penetrar, sintió una puntada que a la vez ardía, pero paradójicamente era placentera.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse lenta pero sincronizadamente; Ron la sostenía de las caderas y en ningún momento apartaron la vista uno del otro. Sólo cuando el movimiento se hizo más intenso ella cerró los ojos, sintió que su vientre iba a estallar y los jadeos de Ron le hacían notar que él también estaba acercándose al orgasmo.

Y el mismo llegó, intenso y apasionado, envuelto en más declaraciones de amor y besos húmedos.

Su cuerpo temblaba, la pasión había sido poderosa y sus pechos agitados se rozaban prolongando más la placentera sensación.

Ron besaba dulcemente su todo su rostro y ella acariciaba sus rojos cabellos y su nuca.

\- Que emotiva escena – La fría voz hizo que ambos voltearan el rostro hacia la entrada de la habitación.

Voldemort sostenía a Harry de un brazo, el cual demostraba signos de haber sido torturado, detrás de él Lucios Malfoy y Bellautrix Lanstrage los apuntaban a ella y a Ron respectivamente.

\- Los llamé pero no respondían – Decía Harry con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – No me escuchaban.

\- Y ya no escucharán nada más.- declaro el oscuro personaje, de su varita salió un haz de luz verde que impactó en el cuello de Harry dándole muerte, antes que ella o Ron pudieran reaccionar el mismo letal maleficio salió de las varitas que los apuntaban.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Gritaba Hermione sentándose en la bolsa de dormir.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – Sintió unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban – Cálmate, fue una pesadilla.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y levantó el rostro para observar a su interlocutor. Ron la abrazaba y besaba su frente amorosamente.

\- Una pesadilla – Repetía aún agitada.

\- Si, sólo eso – El pelirrojo acariciaba su espalda reconfortándola.

\- ¿Y Harry?

\- Recuerda que es su turno de preparar el desayuno – Contestaba Ron sin alejarse.

Podía sentir el corazón de ambos latir fuertemente, y cuando el bajó el rostro y lo colocó a su altura el deseo de besarlo era extremadamente fuerte.

Pero no. Su pesadilla, si así la podía llamar, fue demasiado intensa y debía mantenerse fría y serena.

Se alejó del amor de su vida, pudiendo notar un gesto de frustración en Ron.

\- Voy a ayudarlo. – Y sin más se levantó dejándolo sólo en el cuarto.

\- Hermione – Él la llamó antes de que se retirara.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó sin voltear, si lo hacía se tiraría a sus brazos indefectiblemente.

\- Sabes que siempre te protegeré.

\- Lo sé Ron – Sólo contestó y se marchó al baño.

Dentro del mismo comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser que el sueño más maravilloso se convirtiera en una brutal pesadilla?

Eso era sólo una señal que debía esperar para demostrarle a Ron todo lo que lo amaba, pero decididamente en algún punto se lo develaría, lo que aún no sabía era si lo haría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Return to Top


End file.
